Kelydon Background
The Welsh child by the name of Kel was born in a village that bordered the sea, a fishing village plagued by storms. One night a knock came at his family's door, during a particularly virilently raging tempest. A hooded, strangely dry man stood in the doorway. The Tytalus mage by the name of Pariah, asked for shelter through the storm. He took a particular interest in the 4 year old Kel, asking many questions of the young fisherswife. He had not been out in the storm by accident. No, portents had drawn Pariah to this lonely hovel and the lad within. A lucky night for the Tytalus. Not so for the young family. Kel doesn't remember what exactly transpired that night, and maybe that is for the best. Either way he travelled away from the nice, storm plagued village with the dark Magus. On the trip, Kel slipped in and out of feverish dreams, seeing his house burning and a white dove flying out of the flames calling his name, over and over. The weeks that followed were terror to the young boy. He did not understand the lessons being taught to him. He did not even realise the horrors he was shown were lessons. But fortune smiled and set the boy free from his awful plight. An elderly magus, a Bonisagus mage Belidonis took pity on the boy. Using his Code given right of Apprentice snatching(for lack of a better word), he became the young boy's Master. Showing wisdom beyond his years or maybe just appreciation for the old Bonisagi's timely arrival, the boy diligently studied. Learning all that was put in front of him. He would not ever forget the horror he almost had to live with. Now as a full Magus he wishes to help those less fortunate than he. By being the best teacher he can and by the letter of the code, any mistreated apprentices will not be mistreated for long. Kelydon's Motives Kelydon, as he decided to be called after his apprenticeship, has decided to not go to some older covenant or stay under the shadow of his Archmagus Parens. Instead, seeking a younger or brand new covenant with Magi that seemed of a similar mind. He started to have dreams of a great school located somewhere called the Long Mynd. His visions, always a concern to his parens, were always something to consider. Kelydon's Dreams His dreams are often called visions. But his nightmares are regularly just nightmares. He sees the future, often Magical events or plain disaster. They are less drastic and painful in severity as they were when he was a child. His Gift is linked to them, any damage to one may harm the other. They can be useful, but often mark Kelydon as a strange one. Sometimes even when compared with other Magi. Kelydon's Arts His focus in Ignem and Vim are more from the choices of books he had to study as an apprentice. However, feeling the need to travel growing even as a small boy, it seems to fit his needs. Protection as you travel being a important aspect. His pater was an accomplished Metamagic expert and insured that Kel was versed in some aspects of the art. His actual focus may end up being more in the line of Magic Lore. He has particular knack at it. Kelydon was probably influenced by his Pater, who was by all accounts(mostly his own) a grand storyteller.